


The Good Pupil

by Talullah



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mithrandir is given leave by Denethor to take Faramir from Minas Tirith in hopes of getting the boy out of his hair. Once arriving at Imladris Glorfindel and Erestor take a special interest in the youngster and take over the education of the curious boy. Relationships develop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Pupil

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to jaiden_s for the beta. All remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> Written for slashfest, for cain1999.
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

**Imladris, 3002 Third Age**

"I am very happy with our new pupil," Glorfindel said, dropping to Erestor's side on his couch in the Hall of Fire. Both eyed young Faramir who stood in the center of the Hall, singing a traditional song from Gondor in a harmonious voice, that promised to grow richer with time.

"You aren't?" Glorfindel asked a few moments later to Erestor, who had remained silent.

"What am I not?"

"Pleasantly surprised with our student?"

Erestor shrugged and stuffed his nose in his brandy glass.

"What?" Glorfindel asked with a hint of indignation.

"Nothing. He is a fine student."

"Yes, he is," Glorfindel replied firmly. "As far as I can see, he is dutiful and equally adept to lore learning and the science of war. Mithrandir did well in bringing him here. Mankind will only benefit of having one of their leaders learning from our best."

Erestor cast him a sideways grin. "Modest, aren't we?"

Glorfindel snorted. "You know full well what I think about the importance of modesty."

Faramir finished his song and thanked the applause and the praise of those around him. As soon as he was free, he walked in the direction of his two masters and bowed delicately in front of them.

"That was an excellent performance," Glorfindel said, making room for Faramir to sit between him and Erestor.

Faramir blushed and beamed. "Thank you! I try my best to please." He smiled in the direction of Erestor, but received no compliment from him.

"Shall I get you another drink, my Master?" he offered, taking the glass from Erestor's hands. Erestor tried to protest, but Faramir was already halfway to the drinks table. With an annoyed puff, Erestor sank in the couch. Glorfindel snorted.

"He can be a little over-attentive, granted, but you can be a little too impatient too," he pointed out.

"It's not just that," Erestor mumbled, but Glorfindel did not have the chance to enquire further, as Faramir returned with a refill of brandy for Erestor and a chalice of miruvor for Glorfindel.

Faramir sat between them just as the next song began, and the trio sat listening intently. As soon as the applause was over, Erestor rose and excused himself for the night.

</p>

* * *

The next day, Glorfindel found Erestor sitting in his cramped office at the bottom of the library, with his forehead on his desktop.

"Are you ill?" he asked when Erestor did not lift his head to greet him.

"No, not ill."

"What is it, then?"

"Nothing." With a sigh Erestor lifted his head and sat back. "Can I help you with something?"

"I just dropped by to say hello to a friend," Glorfindel replied, taking a seat.

"Glorfindel, today is not a good day." Erestor drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair.

Glorfindel frowned. "Has Faramir done something to upset you?"

"Why would you ask that?" Erestor asked flatly.

"I don't know. I have no reason to complain about him, and until a few weeks ago you, too, were quick to praise him. Still, after last night and a few other incidents, I'm starting to wonder..."

"It's nothing that can't be solved, Glorfindel. Just let it be."

"I'm going to call Faramir in, and we are going to discuss this between the three of us now." Glorfindel moved to rise, but quickly as lightning, Erestor shouted, "No!"

"Then tell me what's going on. Is it something other than Faramir?"

Erestor sighed and sat back. "This is a bit embarrassing."

"Go on. You can tell me anything."

"I think Faramir... erm... well, I think he might have a crush on me."

Glorfindel laughed, gaining a scowl from Erestor.

"I knew I couldn't tell you!" Erestor said, his voice brimming with annoyance.

"I'm sorry," Glorfindel said, "but it's just too funny."

"What? That a student could have a crush on me? He wouldn't be the first, so that you know!"

"Of course not, silly. That's a occupational hazard for those who teach the young. What's funny is that I think everyone has already noticed that, and there you are, acting as if it's some big secret."

Erestor shrugged. "Well, there, now you know. Can we move on to some other subject?"

"Come on now, Erestor. Don't you find it at least endearing?"

"No. Did you see the plans for the new hunting annex Melpomaen drew?"

"I wonder why this is bothering you so much. You yourself pointed out that this is not a first. Only Manwë knows how many young recruits I had to bat off."

Erestor twisted his lips in a gesture of disgust. "Have you ever felt tempted?" he asked.

Glorfindel burst into laughter again. "So this is what this is! Of course I have, silly! Haven't you?"

"I've felt flattered, in an indulgent sort of way, but not exactly tempted."

"So what is it that makes Faramir different to you?"

"I don't know." Erestor sank in the chair. "I haven't watched him growing up, for one. And he is awfully serious and mature... do you remember Estel at the same age?"

Glorfindel smiled. "Do I! He was a terrible little bugger."

Erestor grinned in response. "Fortunately he was infatuated with you, not me."

"Aye." Glorfindel stared at Erestor pensively, letting he amusement die. "What are you planning to do about this?"

"Nothing, of course," Erestor snapped. "What do you mean?"

"Though young, he is of age with his own people, he is fair of body mind and heart and he likes you. And you like him... It seems to me that for once you could enjoy the finer things life has to offer."

"I do enjoy life's simple pleasures. And besides, regardless of age and status, it would be immoral to seduce a student."

"Erestor, he is trying to seduce you, not the other way around. And coming back to my point, when was the last time you had a lover, or even a one-night fling?"

"Glorfindel, you are not helping. Sometimes I regret trusting you."

"Come on," Glorfindel laughed. "You know I only want what is best for you. And I tell you one thing: in your place I would not think twice. Faramir is lovely in all possible ways. And don't think that I don't know you have a special preference for the Second Born."

Erestor blanched. "You are stepping over the line. That was a long time ago. Isildur is dead dead and should remain that way in our memory too, for the ill he has caused all of us with his stubbornness."

"I am sorry, old friend. That was a tasteless joke."

Erestor accepted Glorfindel's apology with a stiff nod. An uncomfortable silence fell between them.

"I'll see you later, then," Glorfindel finally said, walking to the door.

* * *

A few weeks went by with Erestor avoiding Faramir as much as he could, and Glorfindel watching with concern rather than amusement. Faramir kept trying to win Erestor's favour, and Erestor kept ignoring him or snapping at him. Both looked less than happy, but Faramir would not quit and Erestor would not yield. Glorfindel was not too surprised when Faramir went to him for counsel.

Faramir had sung a love song during the evening's entertainment, causing Erestor to contemptuously leave in the middle of the performance, and now the youth stood before Glorfindel in his private rooms with sad eyes cast to the floor.

"Have a seat," Glorfindel invited, sitting by the fire.

Faramir dejectedly dropped to the chair opposite Glorfindel.

"I am making a fool of myself, am I not?" he asked frankly.

Glorfindel was surprised. He had expected Faramir to behave as many youths who had sought him for counsel, circumventing the question.

"Yes and no," Glorfindel replied. Faramir raised his eyes questioningly, encouraging him to continue. "You are brave and persistent, and those are qualities we praise highly... but you have indeed set your sights on a reluctant target."

"Should I quit then?"

"Only if you want to."

Faramir frowned.

"I can't tell you what to do," Glorfindel offered as an apology.

"You can tell me if it is hopeless..."

"I can't do that either."

"He is your friend..."

"But I am not in his heart or his mind..."

"Sometimes I almost think he likes me a little bit."

"He does like you, Faramir."

"You know what I mean, Glorfindel." For all his maturity, Faramir pouted like an infant, making Glorfindel smile.

"So what am I to do?" he asked. "I can't force Erestor into accepting you, no matter how much I sympathise with your cause."

Faramir's lips puckered. "At least tell me, is he like this with everyone or is it because I am young and a Man?"

Glorfindel sighed. "Being young and his student does weigh against you, but not being from the Second born. And Erestor rarely concedes to love or romance."

"So I should quit. That is what you are saying in a kind way, isn't it?"

"Not at all. Erestor is my friend. Despite his coldness toward your advances, I think it would do him a world of good to take you, or anyone else. For all his wit, he doesn't comprehend that he needs love now and then, like all of us. Shallow love, carnal love, infatuation, true love; it doesn't matter."

"So you would help me?"

"It is not my battle to fight..."

Faramir threw his head back in defeat. "Some times I feel like doing something stupid and just kissing him. At least then he would have to turn me down outright."

"Maybe that wouldn't be a bad idea..."

"How would you take it?" Faramir looked intently at Glorfindel.

"We wouldn't be having this conversation if your intention were to seduce me."

"Would you throw me out?"

Glorfindel shifted in his chair. "No," he admitted, staring at Faramir. "I think Erestor is being a fool," he said, rising from his seat. He walked to Faramir and caressed his cheek. Then he walked to his balcony and stood there, letting the night surround him with its fragrances and sounds. The choice was Faramir's.

He heard the undecided steps and felt the warmth on his back. "But you know I am in love with another..." Faramir said faintly.

"And so am I." Glorfindel turned. "Why should you be so surprised?" He cupped Faramir's cheek in his hand. "You have my esteem for who you are. Despite your youth, you are mature, complete and for that you have my respect. And you are very fair, o Faramir of Gondor. I do not ask for more."

Faramir bit his lip, still undecided, but Glorfindel kissed him, a sure, warm kiss, brimming with experience, affection and shared loneliness. Faramir stated at him in surprise. A few seconds later, he reacted, closing his eyes and giving into the kiss. His breath had quickened by the time Glorfindel saw fit to break the kiss.

"So you would be my teacher in this also?" he asked.

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow. "You do not seem untouched to me..."

"I am not. But neither am I... adept, so to speak."

"I won't be your teacher, not tonight," Glorfindel replied. "We'll merely be friends sharing warmth."

Faramir kissed him, accepting the promise of the moment with what joy he could muster. To his surprise, his body reacted quickly to Glorfindel's attentions. His heart swelled with pain at the thought that he could not love Glorfindel, despite all the affection between them, but soon the air crackled with desire and all thoughts of Erestor and heartbreak fled his mind.

Many hours later, he lay by Glorfindel's side, watching his slumber. A queasy feeling tainted the deep satisfaction he had attained before. Questions piled up: would Erestor learn of this, would he despise him for it? And Glorfindel: how would things be hence forth? Had he made a terrible mistake? But he felt happy all the same, in a primitive way. Glorfindel sighed and moved closed to him in his sleep. Faramir realized that he had never asked Glorfindel whom it was that he loved. Unbidden, an image of Erestor came to his mind. Could it be possible?

Faramir absently ran a hand through Glorfindel's hair, admiring its beauty. Then he rose from the bed and sought his clothes. It was time to be alone.

* * *

"What did you do to him?" Erestor asked Glorfindel, indicating Faramir with his head. "He has been avoiding you like a pack of wargs."

Glorfindel sighed. "I would rather not say."

"So you did do something to him... and I can almost guess what." Erestor frowned. "Why? Why would you do that?"

"Erestor..." The word left Glorfindel's lips as a plea.

"No, you tell me. Was it to prove a point to me? Did you feel sorry for him? What was it?"

"Maybe we should have this discussion in private." Glorfindel looked around, smiling reassuringly to a few faces that had turned in their direction when Erestor had raised his voice.

"Fine. I was done with lunch anyway." Erestor threw his napkin to the table and left. Glorfindel followed in a haste.

They briskly walked to the library and crossed it to Erestor's office. Glorfindel did not bother closing the door behind him.

"First off," he started, "yes, you are correct in your assumptions, but it's not something that should concern you. I am free and so is he. You have denied him and yourself in every way, and thus relinquished any rights in this matter."

"He is your student, Glorfindel!" Erestor shouted.

"Do not use that as an excuse!" He is a grown man, able to decide for himself and I hold no sway over him, neither for my position nor for who I am. He accepted me as a mere replacement."

"So you now are a charitable soul, is that it?"

"Has it ever occurred to you that the charity may have flowed both ways?"

Erestor stood starting at Glorfindel, mouth agape. Glorfindel turned his back on him and left the office. Midway through the library he found Faramir standing between two shelves with a look of shock in his face. Glorfindel walked on.

* * *

Faramir found Glorfindel in the stables furiously polishing his saddle.

"I owe you an apology," he said.

Glorfindel looked at him and nodded. "Accepted."

"I hope that you do not regret what happened because of my crude behaviour... please forgive me. I didn't know what to think and it was easy to believe that you had ulterior motives. That you wanted to hurt Erestor because you could not have him, for one."

"So now you know my big secret," Glorfindel said bitterly. "I can understand that you are young and that you might have mistaken my motives. It hurts my pride that you would think me capable of stooping so low, but I have to say that I have wondered since that night, if it is possible that a part of me wanted this to happen."

Faramir gazed at him with an unhappy expression. "Why doesn't he want you? Why doesn't he want anyone?"

Glorfindel shrugged. "He has his motives, which seem very foolish to me, but he is stubborn as a mule."

Faramir sat in the hayloft by his side. "I'm so sorry. I feel that I am guilty for all this mess. If I hadn't been so childish..."

"He would have known sooner or later, I suppose." Glorfindel put his saddle down and rose. "There's nothing to be done now."

"There must be," Faramir protested.

Glorfindel cleaned his hands with a rag. "I am at my wit's end," he said staring at the soiled cloth. "To answer your initial question, I don't regret a thing. Be at peace. I still hold you high in my esteem."

He walked to the door but Faramir chased him, grabbing his hand. The gesture became a fierce kiss that landed both on a haybale.

"Why can't this be enough?" Faramir asked. Glorfindel parted from him shaking his head.

"Fate, perhaps? Who knows?"

"I don't understand one thing. Does he know?"

Glorfindel puckered his lips. "He chooses not to. A long time ago I tried to tell him. Trust me, I was persistent. One night I even kissed him, but we were both drunk. He turned my advances in some sort of a joke between us, a harmless flirt. I settled for less than what I truly wanted, but I could never let go. With time, even the flirting went away and only a lukewarm friendship remained."

"Not lukewarm," Faramir denied.

"Maybe not to another's eyes, but that's how it feels to me."

Glorfindel rose and this time Faramir did not stop him from leaving.

* * *

Faramir waited in his room sitting by the fire. The door was unlocked and his guests should arrive soon, if they had decided to take his invitation. He made an effort to calm his breathing by looking around, making sure for the tenth time that everything looked tidy and clean, that there were drinks for his guests, should they want them, that the fire was cheery as his heart was not. He heard a single knock, then the door opening as he had instructed in his invitation. Unable to contain himself, he looked back.

"Erestor..."

Erestor nodded and crossed the room, sitting rather rigidly in the couch before him.

"What was it you wanted to see me about?" he asked without preamble.

"I think you know," Faramir replied flatly, causing Erestor to immediately rise, as he mumbled, "this was a mistake."

Fortunately for Faramir, at that same moment the door opened and a surprised Glorfindel came through.

"Erestor... Faramir," he greeted. A flash of understanding passed through his features and before Erestor had crossed the room, he firmly closed the door behind him.

"Faramir is right. It's time we talk," he said, standing in Erestor's way.

He lead Erestor by the elbow to Faramir's couch.

"So what do you want," Erestor asked belligerently as he sat.

"You," Faramir replied. "I don't expect you to return my feelings. I know how ridiculous I may seem to you. But I want what crumbs you are willing to spare."

"I am a little more ambitious than my friend here," Glorfindel said. "I want you. Whole. There. I should have said it long ago and ended this sham of a friendship."

"Two suitors... I should be flattered, shouldn't I?" Erestor replied.

"Cut the irony. You desire the boy, you said so yourself. Give in to him, if you won't to me. Stop playing the puritan and razing down everyone around you."

"You make me sound like a monster."

"Not a monster," Glorfindel cut. "A coward too afraid to risk anything."

Faramir tried to protest, but Erestor spoke first. "It's not cowardice." He looked deep into Glorfindel's eyes. "I know that not every one is like him. I know that I could have never had competed with the Ring of Power. I have had other lovers since as you well know, and I can honestly say that I have put my best effort into those relationships. Can't you accept that I am simply satisfied with a simple life? I like this. Being in love is fine, it's wonderful but being at peace is much better in the long run."

"Peace? Erestor, not even you believe that."

Erestor lowered his eyes. "Maybe I do."

Glorfindel forced Erestor's chin up with two fingers. "You never put any effort into anything, don't lie. I have been your friend for the better part of two ages and I have seen more than you would want me to. You haven't made any effort for a while. At first I thought that you feared losing another to death or greed, but lately I'm starting to suspect one ugly truth."

"And what might that be?" Erestor asked, pulling away from Glorfindel's touch. "Tell me, I'm curious. You speak of love and want and yet seldom do you give yourself to another. I wonder what makes you so much better than I am."

"You have no heart. That's what it is. You scorned me for an age-"

"I never did such a thing!"

"Every time I tried to give you love, you have rejected me. Every time that I tried to tell you we could be more, you turned me down, ever so kindly. In fact, kindly enough to make me harbour hope when there was none. You are cruel."

"And you are deluded." Erestor jumped up, but Glorfindel pulled him by the wrist forcing him to his seat again.

"After this day we may no longer be friends," he said, "but there won't be lies between us anymore. Tell me just how I am deluded."

"You think what, Glorfindel?" Erestor shouted. A tiny drop of saliva escaped his lips in his fury, but he did not care. "You think that we would live happily ever after is that it? You know what they say about us. Are you willing and ready to be the stuff of gossip and self-satisfied 'I knew its' wherever you go? And do you really think that we could be happy? Do you think that I would enjoy a semblance of domestic happiness by your side? I would be your dainty, delicate little wife, waiting with a handkerchief in her hand while you are at war or partying with your friends. I think not!"

Erestor trembled with anger. Glorfindel and Faramir stared at him, shocked.

"So it's worst than cruelty or lack of feeling, or even cowardice,"  
Glorfindel said at last. "You deny yourself and lead me on out of pride, just as you deny him because you want to appear righteous to the world. You are a hypocrite, Erestor."

Erestor looked as if he was about to punch Glorfindel, but instead he took a deep breath and collected himself. "I am no more a hypocrite than you are, Glorfindel. In half a year of residence in this house, this youth has made more effort to win me than you have in two centuries. Maybe you are the one who is too afraid."

He rose from the couch and this time Glorfindel did not hold him.

Avoiding their eyes, Erestor said, "I shall be going, then."

Faramir finally reacted. "No." He closed the space between them and held Erestor's arms. "You are not a bitter person. This is not what I have seen, whom I have come to admire and love. And don't tell me that I was mistaken." He kissed Erestor with firm determination, but also with tenderness and all the sensuality he could muster.

After an instant of surprise, Glorfindel stood up and embraced Erestor from behind, even as Faramir kissed him, tenderly exposing his neck to his kisses.

"This is too odd for words," Erestor sighed when Faramir broke the kiss. "I have to go."

Glorfindel held him tighter and whispered in his ear. "You know you are being stubborn. You know you want this." Faramir concurred by depositing a series of kisses from Erestor's cheek to his ear.

"Will both of you leave me to my peace if I yield now?" Erestor asked a sliver of annoyance still present in his voice.

"Don't lie," Glorfindel pleaded. "If you yield it's because your want to. Because you find his kisses sweet, because you enjoy the touch of my hand."

Erestor stood very still between them, trying to decide. A caress from Faramir's fingers across his cheek tipped the balance. "Maybe I wanted this more than I knew," he whispered.

Glorfindel turned him in his arms and kissed him. "Let go for tonight. Just let go."

Many kisses followed. Hands explored through clothing, venturing onto to warm, soft skin, as lips tasted the new expanses revealed. Soon layers of fabric cluttered the floor. In a mute agreement, the lovers sought the comfort of the bed. Love, affection, desire all mingled in the fluid movements that arose. Thoughts of awkwardness or embarrassment never crossed their minds. For a long time they loved each other, giving and taking in equal measure. Then, they lay entwined. As the sweat cooled on their skin, Glorfindel pulled the cover over them.

"I honestly thought that I had no need for this any more," Erestor whispered, fully sated.

Glorfindel kissed him and Faramir ran his fingers through his hair. "Elves are supposed to be the wise ones," he teased.

"You are wise beyond your years," Erestor replied. "And generous."

Faramir only kissed him in reply.

"Now sleep," Glorfindel said, snuggling closer.

* * *

Faramir woke with the pale morning light. Their bodies still lay entangled, but upon seeing the serene expressions in his companions' faces, he felt that he did not belong there. His eyes darted around for his clothes and the quietest route out of his own chamber, but as he tried to leave the bed, Glorfindel's strong arm snaked around his waist, holding him in place.

"Your place is here," he sleepily whispered. "At least until you return to your home."

Faramir smiled and closed his eyes, succumbing to the warmth.

 

_Finis  
December 2006_


End file.
